User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 4
CHAPTER 4 “Just my luck! I was just thinking about that meeting you had and then all of a sudden your in my Empire!” Savini chuckled. He waved to a guard nearby, and Mist felt someone grab her hands and pin them behind her back. She felt hot with embarrassment, but did nothing but stare calmly at Savini. She was pushed forward and she nearly stumbled, but she planted her feet with gritted teeth and followed them. “See, I knew you would be here. I just didn’t expect you to be here so soon!” Mist jerked her head up, her mask shifting. “You… knew?” she asked. Is it possible he intercepted the message? Or maybe one of the citizens here ordered it and confessed… Or… wait Mist you idiot. Savini is the client. “Yes, I knew, I ordered the device to be stolen.” he said smugly. YES I JUST FIGURED THAT OUT YOU IDIOT! ''Mist shrieked in her head. But she decided to widen her eyes in false disbelief. “You… what?” she asked, relying on her skill in debauchery to help her. “Indeed, will you move faster? It’s quite annoying, trying to slow down.” he said casually. ''YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT’S MY FAULT THAT I HAVE SHORT LEGS. She took longer steps anyway. They were lead to a tall white building, and Mist was shoved into an elevator, with only Savini and her in it, the other guards had waited outside the elevator. Yes, they had elevators in her Empire, they were not just all using stairs. But this one went down, deep underground. Mist shifted her jaw, trying to keep her mask on her face. Savini noticed and reached to her face with a smirk. But she flinched away with a harsh glare. Yeah, get closer buddy, take off the mask and I take off your fingers. She thought fiercely. He let out a low chuckle and looked back at the descending numbers. “So tell me, how long did you think you could steal from me without consequences?” he asked. “As long as you were in control you numb-headed idiot.” she snapped. He grinned at her sideways and the elevator doors opened. “Welcome to project 0014.” he said proudly, sweeping a hand to a massive underground room. “Oh… my God…” Mist whispered. It was a massive machine, a ship. Covered from wing to wing in guns and awful devices. In building but still monstrous. “Wh-what is that thing?” Mist asked, trying her very hardest to stay bored but interested instead of trembling in fear. “It’s quite simple Mist, the Empires are dying. Even yours is, I’m going to fix it, I’m going to control all the Empires.” he said. Grinning manically at it. “But that thing is a death trap!” Mist yelled, her mask slipping a little. “It’s to kill the leaders.” Mist stumbled back in shock, the bindings on her hands starting to slip a little as she wrung her hands together in anticipation. “Your… going to kill all of us?” “Yes, I doubt you’re going to just give away your Empires to me. So, I’m going to kill them.” he turned to her with another massive grin. “Starting with you.” The next thing Mist knew, her bindings were off, and she was dashing madly across the metal walkways. Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! The floor made unusually loud tapping sounds that made Mist’s boots click. “Get back here! You can’t stop your future!” Savini roared. Mist shook her head and leapt over a bar. Landing with a summersault on the ground and running again. She heard a thump! And saw Savini chasing her with an enraged expression. She felt her mask fall down and ran too fast to pull it back up. Her hood flew backward, and her long golden hair flew out behind her. Shing! Something flew quickly behind her and she turned her head. A throwing knife whizzed by her with deadly accuracy. Mist let out a sharp cry of pain as it sliced deeply her face. A stinging line of pain throbbed, ranging from the middle of her left eyebrow all the way down the bottom of her right jaw. Blood seeped out and blinded her eye. More pain spread into her face until her entire upper half shrieked with unbearable pain. But she would not scream. I will not scream. I WILL NOT SCREAM. I will not give him the satisfaction of a scream Do not scream. Do not scream. DO NOT SCREAM!!! Mist screamed in pain. She saw a pair of doors and bolted through them, bright light filled her red-tinged gaze and she sprinted through the crowds and into the ally with the teleported. She quickly stepped on and pressed the button with her foot. “Mist! Welcome back!” Laurie called, Mist stumbled forward, her face dripping blood as she let out another cry of pain. “Cl-close the gate to that Empire!” she cried. Then she blinked and everything whizzed by her. Blink. She was on the ground with other thieves gathered around her. Blink. She was being carried and all other sounds were drowned by a fierce shriek of pain. Blink. She saw the ceiling of the infirmary and the doctors rushed around her. Blink. White. Everything came to her in short, soft bursts. A rag. Something pressed gently on her face. White. Pure white. A sharp pain in her arm. Darkness. Quiet, peaceful darkness. Category:Blog posts